


Duo X Heero fanart No. 2

by Caseycuervo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseycuervo/pseuds/Caseycuervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My third fanart drawing. Duo touching and kissing on Heero. Enjoy ;]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duo X Heero fanart No. 2

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this drawing more time than my first...hope that registers for you viewers, lol.


End file.
